


Undertow

by Mvlpj1d03



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Australia, Beach Sex, Bottom Louis, Cute Ending, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry, just read the story, nevermind, sort of, spit for lube, this might suck, you'll get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvlpj1d03/pseuds/Mvlpj1d03
Summary: Sometimes it's good to have a spacious house and stretch of beach just for you and your boyfriend, and sometimes it's great that they tend to run around naked more often than not





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm still not really back to writing, but I'm trying! I'll get there, writers block just kind of sucks

The sun glinted down brightly as it set, casting pink and orange shadows across the nearly white bleached beach and turquoise waters, setting everything it touched alive with color. What it just so happened to touch a moment before he ducked out of its light was Louis' golden tanned skin, making it turn from a golden caramel color to a flaming red for a second. Just as it did, reflecting it back into Harry's eyes as he chased after the smaller man, he jumped to the side, diving behind a large rock in a futile attempt to stay out of his boyfriends grasps.

As said before, the attempt was laughable, because not three seconds later, large hands reached from over the top, plucking him off of the sand as if he weighed nothing.

"Lou, you're the one that wanted to come to the beach! Why won't you get in the water?" Harry drawled out, throwing Louis dead weight over his shoulder and gripping both ankles, keeping the kicking to very slight movements instead of the thrashing limbs.

"It's cold! So fooking cold, Harreh! I'm tiny, my body doesn't retain heat!" Was his only explanation before he raised both tiny fists to beat them in Harry's back, once again trying to escape and continue running along the stretch of beach that they called their own.

"The water might as well be ninety, Lou, it's summer time," he sighed, debating whether or not to toss him on the sand and just give up.

"Well it's too cold," Louis argued, trying sass his way out of his situation.

"Then you're about to be cold," he mumbled, stepping into the water and wading until it was up to his own waist, suddenly dropping his boyfriend when it was deemed deep enough not to break his neck.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Louis screeched, sputtering and spitting when salt water splashed into his mouth.

"'D like to see you try, love," was the younger's only response. Louis took a giant mouthful of the salty water and spit it upwards, narrowly missing Harry's face as he stood there, blocking the slowly setting orange sun that was hanging significantly lower in the sky then it was just ten minutes prior.

"Hey, I'm very masculine, you ass," he finally responded, spitting the bitter salt from his mouth.

"Let's start to watch the name calling, now. I've been putting up with it all day," Harry lowered himself to a kneeling position, scooping the smaller of them into his arms, slowly running one lanky finger down his delicately carved cheekbone, swiping a few droplets out of the way to make room for more to fall from his sopping hair.

"'S because you deserve to be called names, H, so, if you don't mind, carry me to the beach. I feel like a massage is due for your devilish use of strength against me," he crossed his arms, looking defiantly into the others eyes, focusing on the brown freckles that hid themselves in the shocking green to keep his focus.

"No, babe, you can walk," he stood, lifting Louis along with him, before letting one hand fall lightly onto his boyfriends ass in a small gesture to get him moving.

"Fine," Louis huffed dramatically, shoving past his companion and strutting like the uneven ocean floor was a catwalk in Paris. His hips jutted with each step, bum bouncing as he slammed his feet down much harder then necessary, creating a sultry lure from behind.

"Don't be so dramatic, Lou," Harry called, jogging up and grabbing at his boyfriends waist, stopping his in his tracks.

"What if I want to be dramatic?" Was his retaliation, once again crossing his arms and huffing, just to prove a point.

"Well," Harry moved closer until his lips were directly hovering over Louis' ear, "in my book, overdramatizing something is the same as being naughty. You don't want to be naughty, now do you, Lou?" He asked, hands brushing lower and lower from his hips, slowly coming in contact with his curvaceous bum.

"I am not naughty," Louis voice wavered slightly, but he stood his ground.

"Yes you are, love, and I'm afraid you've pushed my patients a little too far. Starting to think I should just bend you over my knee right here," he whispered again, lifting his left hand up and striking it down somewhat harshly, eliciting a low whimper from the receiver.

"I don't think I've been bad," his voice was shaky, "if anything, I've been the opposite," was his wonderful rebuttal, but it was all his mind could come up with as his dick twitched in slight interest at the stinging pain vibrating out from his backside.

"Is that so?" He murmured, fingers tracing invisible patterns on the soft, smooth flesh of his lovers best asset— his own opinion of course.

"Y-yes?" It was phrased as more of a question than an answer, leaving the air heavy with a tension that had been created in their few spoken words, words that wouldn't do much to a normal person, however, with the possibility of sex in the air someone could blow an air siren and it wouldn't do much— if anything— to kill the mood.

"Well, I think I might have to bend you over anyways," he spoke louder, both hands going to grip Louis' waist in a vice grip, sure to leave faint purple and blue bruises that would show up a day or so following. This time no words followed his own, and he took the uneven breath that left Louis' lungs in a rush as a good sign. The water was just ankle deep at that point, as they'd been subconsciously stepping backwards, so Harry lifted his tiny boyfriend up, for the second time, striding to where they were on somewhat dry sand, slowly lowering the both of them down at the same time.

Harry laid on top, but only until they were on the solid ground, then he rolled, taking Louis with him until he was seated on top, voluptuous bum settled into the hollow of his hips, the tips of the darkly inked laurels just barely visible from under his thighs.

"How are we going to do this? We don't have any lube," Louis questioned, slowly circling his hips and rutting downwards, bringing both Harry and himself to full hardness embarrassingly quickly. Harry let out a low groan from somewhere deep in his chest, mumbling something too low to be heard before bringing his right hand up, tracing up Louis' body. He started lightly at his waist, tiptoeing his middle and pointer fingers over his navel, over the slight pudge that he could never quite get rid of, stopping when he reached his chest, hand darting to the right to twist Louis' nipples lightly, drawing back to flick at it once before moving to the other side and doing the exact same thing. His torturously slow path made a whine build up, and when it slipped out his lips the only thing following was Harry's strong fingers pushing down harshly in the dip of his collarbones, effectively shutting the older lad up.

He held for a moment, and then the pressure released, once again softly trailing upwards, higher and higher, brushing first the column of his neck, then his strong jaw, continuing on to press the curve if his cheekbones, now dry, before finally stopping to rest on his thin, pink lips.

"Suck," Harry whispered, spreading Louis' lips with the same two fingers as had been brushing up his body previously, as well as his ring finger, moving immediately to stroke the soft skin of his inner cheeks. Louis did as told, sucking like his life depended on it,— because his ass sure did— moving his tongue in practiced circles, effortlessly collecting a mass amount of saliva on the digits. When Harry deemed them wet enough he retracted his hand, watching as a single string of spit connected from the pad of his middle finger to his boyfriends pouty bottom lip.

Before the spit could dry he brought his hand down, snaking one long arm over Louis' waist and the other crushing down across his shoulders, forcing them to touch chest to chest, stomach to stomach. Harry brought their lips together, right hand moving to circle Louis' hole with one finger first, teasing him, until the outside was suitably wet and pushing his way inside slowly, not stopping 'till his knuckle was flush against the throbbing ring of muscle.

"Jesus, Lou," Harry whispered, waiting a seconds time before bringing his index finger out somewhat and then thrusting it back inside, "how long's it been?" His voice was rough, erection throbbing where it sat pressed between their bodies.

"Sixteen days,"  Louis answered, shocking both of them that he was even able to form coherent thoughts while Harry opened him up, gradually adding a second finger, then a third, creating that delicious sting that he wanted to both push back on and shy away from, just as every time before.

"Sixteen days too many," he quipped, moving his hand as quickly as possible without poorly prepping his boy. Finally, two or three minutes later— though they felt more like hours— Harry's hand came back to rest on his own stomach. The arm that was before keeping his boy in place, moved to push his shoulder, forcing the boys body downwards towards his cock, letting him take his own time after he got the message. Louis stared for a moment or two, ever intimidated by the size and girth if his boyfriend, nosing along just to tease. Then, just before Harry was going to comment, he licked a fat stripe from base to tip, tongue flattening on the head to collect the pre-come that had bubbled out somewhere along the way. Then, in one swift motion that endlessly baffled Harry, he opened his mouth, taking all of his boyfriend in one go, relaxing his throat and letting it slide into the back of his throat until his nose was nestled in the soft brown curls residing on his pubic bone.

He sat for a second, adjusting to the heavy weight on his tongue, then began to lift his head, tongue working on the underside if his cock, trailing the thick vein that ran up his length, eliciting another low moan from the taller lad. He continued to bob his head slowly, knowing that the only point of the blowjob was to collect spit as a form of makeshift lube. As he was about to pull his mouth away, just the tip remaining in his mouth as he sucked, pulling his lips to create friction where his tongue couldn't, Harry's hand tangled itself into his still wet hair, urging him to take more once again, then slowly thrusting his hips up, fucking into his throat. He fucked his mouth for a very short amount of time, finally pulling his hand back and releasing his head, watching him release his own cock with a wet pop.

"Come here," Harry urged, moving Louis' small body back up his own, hand flattening itself in the curve at the bottom of his spin. He brought his other hand down, gripping the base of his cock and guiding the sopping tip to Louis' stretched hole, pushing with just enough force to slide in effortlessly, not stopping until he bottomed out, hips pressed to the other bum. Louis face was pulled in concentration while he tried not to squirm; spit wasn't the best lubricant, and it hurt just a tad, but nothing more than he'd taken before.

"Mo-ve," his voice cracked, sounding absolutely wrecked, and that was all it took for Harry before he was pulling his hips back, thrusting in once more slowly, then, after he knew his boy was okay, picking up the pace and creating a steady rhythm.

Before king Harry was pounding into Louis, rolling them over and tucking the smaller lads legs over his arms as he fucked into him, hitting his prostate dead on with nearly every thrust. Not too long into their fucking Louis' thighs were shaking, a sign of his imminent release.

"You close, love?" Harry asked, his own thrusts becoming sloppier and losing their steady pace as he chased his own release.

"Y-yeah, I'm really close, really close, Haz. Please, please, Harry, don't stop," he babbled, eyes squeezing shut right before every muscle in his body went ridged, his cock spurting thick ropes of cum high onto both his and Harry's chests, soon sagging down into the sand while Harry continued to pound into him. Only a few well aimed thrusts later, Harry was following him over the edge, coming with a shout deep inside of Louis, sitting still as he rode out the high.

Only when he was half soft and Louis was complaining about being sensitive did he pull out, hissing his boy one more time before flopping down beside him. The sun had long since set, stars and moon shining brightly overhead as he calmed down, pulling Louis onto his chest and listening to his breaths even out, sleep overtaking his usually energetic body. Who knows how long later, he sighed, brushing his fingers into Louis' fringe, arranging him in his arms so he could sit up in one mightily heave, setting off down the beach towards their small vacation home, where they would be staying for a little under a month, and, hopefully, having many, many more nights like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Byeeeeeeee!


End file.
